Lesson About Life
by The-4th-Deathly-Hallow
Summary: little!Prussia finds a injured rabbit in the forest. Wanting to save it, he takes the rabbit to his older brother, Germany. But, Germany has to tell little!Prussia some bad news, the rabbit is beyond help. How will Germany comfort his little brother? AU


**~AN~ I have a oneshot! I hope you all like it!**

**Summary- little!Prussia finds a injured rabbit in the forest. Wanting to save it, he takes the rabbit to his older brother, Germany. But, Germany has to tell little!Prussia some bad news, the rabbit is beyond help. How will Germany comfort his little brother?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia. The original idea for this was found on the kink-meme. All credit for the original idea goes to the person who posted it there. I just wrote this.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, Possible OOC-ness **

**Last minute note: Gilbird is not in Prussia's life yet, so don't expect him to be there. I hope Gilbert and Ludwig are in character!**

**Ages: Germany physically looks about 23, Prussia physically looks about 5**

**Translations: lieber kleiner Bruder-**dear little brother-**German**

Gilbert was running through the forest, looking for someone- or something- to proclaim his awesomness to. He reached a clearing in the woods and stopped to rest. That is when he saw a little white rabbit lying on its side a few feet from where he was. _It must be sleeping_._ I better wake it up, since I want it to play with me_!, Gilbert thought, happily. The little boy slowly inched his way to the animal, afraid he might scare it. Prussia crouched down beside the white rabbit when he reached its small form.

"Hey, there! I'm the awesome Prussia and your my new best friend!", Gilbert said, nudging the rabbit lightly with his finger. The rabbit did not move. _Must be a heavy sleeper_. The silver-haired boy started petting the animal with his whole hand.

"Wake-up! We need to play together, since you and me are friends!" That is when Prussia noticed the blood on the rabbit's stomach. His eyes widened and he leaned in closer to see where the blood was coming from. There was a long gash on the animal from neck to tail, and it was still bleeding a little. Prussia was scared and worried for his new friend. Gilbert did the only thing he knew to do. The Prussian carefully picked up the little rabbit in his small hands. Hugging it to his chest, he took off into the woods from the direction he had come.

"Don't you worry, little buddy! The awesome Prussia is here for you!" Gilbert finally reached his house. He saw his brother sitting on the porch, reading a book.

"West!" The older man looked up at the call. Germany noticed his brother was holding something and looked scared. The German set his book down and quickly made his way down the steps, stopping in front of his little brother.

"West, can you save my friend?" Prussia's voice quivered a little. _I'm not gonna cry in front of my brother_!_ Only weak people cry_!, the little boy thought, angrily. Germany kneeled in front of his brother and carefully lifted the small mammal from the younger boy's arms. Ludwig noticed the rabbit's body was cold. He also noticed the large gash and the dried blood. The German knew it was going to be hard to tell Gilbert that the animal was dead, since the Prussian seemed really attached to it. Ludwig carefully placed the white rabbit on the ground., then looked at his brother again.

"Gilbert...I don't know how to say this, but, there isn't anything I can do for your friend. It went to Heaven to be with all the little angel rabbits. God needed your friend to do His good work. But, don't worry _lieber kleiner Bruder_, your little rabbit will always look out for you. It'll be your guardian angel." Germany blushed a little as he told Prussia this but it was the only way he knew how to soften the blow. Gilbert looked angry.

"Why did God have to take away my friend from me? What if I wanted my rabbit here with me? Is God punishing me?" Gilbert glared at the sky, then suddenly burst into tears. Germay did know what to do to stop his brother's tears, so he stared at the crying child, awkwardly patting his head . Prussia flung his arms around his older brother's neck, burying his head into the other's shoulder, soaking the fabric of the German's shirt with his tears. Ludwig had stiffened a little but he slowly relaxed. _It's just Gilbert_, Germany scolded himself. The older wrapped his arms around the younger and lifted him into the air and started rubbing his back. Prussia hooked his legs around his brother's waist, still sobbing for his rabbit. Germany began to mumble comforting words in the little boy's ear, blushing again. The Prussian's sobs slowly started to quiet until he was just sniffling.

"Are you ok, Gil?", Ludwig said as he gently wiped the tear tracks from his little brother's face. The little boy nodded.

"Can we bury my rabbit and give it a proper funeral? Please West...please?" The German smiled slightly and nodded. Ludwig gently set his brother down, took his hand, and they both went to get the shovel.

**~AN~ It's done! I hope you liked it! XD**


End file.
